Eternal Winter
The Eternal Winter is a Global Exclusive Event of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius held for the Christmas season. Description Christine, born with the ability to freeze anything she touches, isolated herself in an ice cave in order to prevent herself from freezing anyone. She felt extremely lonely after many years. However during one winter festival she met a mysterious being who wanted to be her friend. It called itself "Snowbear"... Story The event narrates the story of Christine a mysterious unaging girl with the ability to freeze everything she touches. Frightened by this she decided to isolate herself so as to not harm others but still yearning for company. During a Winter Festival (the Brave Exvius analogous for Christmas), she makes a wish for a friend which is answered by a certain someone who sends on the snowy creature, Snowbear to serve as her friend during winter as he is unable to survive for longer. The story also introduces Kryla a mysterious and terrifying woman known as "the winter witch" for appearing solely during this season and indiscriminately attacking people in order to prolong her own life. Eventually the immortal Christine becomes her next target. Gameplay The Eternal Winter is a unique kind of event mixing traits of both King Mog events and Raid events. First players must consume NRG in order to beat levels where Candy Canes can be farmed (there is no Bonus given through using banner units however). These Candy Canes have multiple purposes, for one they serve as event currency to purchase prizes from the Mog Minister, secondly the event is divided in two banners, one dungeon banner where the Canes are farmed and a story banner where the narrative plays out, for the player to "play" these levels they need to consume some Candy Canes. Thirdly, like in Raid events there is a major gauge that fills based on the collective amount of Candies acquired by all players, which when filled advances a level and unlocks deeper story levels. Each story level yields a once in a time award (that is playing the same story level over and over is just a waste of resources). As seen through data-mining at a later date, a second dungeon will be unlocked where players will face a strong event Boss known as the Giant Gingerbread Man. Units The event introduces several time-limited units, they are as follows: *Christine: The event's story heroine. She is an adept Magic Damage unit with powerful Ice-elemental related attacks. She has the unique ability of bestowing a high chaining move on other units allow many to chain with herself. Very powerful in terms of sheer damage ability, and her own Trust Master Reward, Snowbear, bestows high MAG and SPR bonuses plus additional abilities. *Kryla: The event's story antagonist. Kryla is a very powerful Support unit built with several debuffing abilities. Nearly all her abilities bestow negative effects on enemies, be it stat breaks, elemental imperils or status ailments. She can also double as a magical damager. Her main quirk is her ability to inflict fixed damage multiplied by the number of negative ailments upon enemies, with her Limit Burst being the main source for this and all her abilities allowing her to fill her LB gauge. Her Trust Master Reward is very powerful, bestowing SPR, Elemental Resistance and filling the LB gauge over time. *Tinker Carrie: A Christmas version of Carrie. She is a mildly effective Physical Damage unit with some additional support abilities ranging from healing HP or MP (albeit at random), inflict debuffs while attacking and being a decent chainer. Her Trust Master Reward the Tinkerbow is unique in that it is a one-handed bow with large ATK and a small SPR bonus, very helpful for many bow-reliant units for bonuses and can equip other weapons. Controversy Upon introduction, the event has been heavily lambasted by players across different internet platforms related to the game. Reasons for this cite poor explanation from in-game news regarding the events mechanics, perceived subpar and costly rewards in terms of event currency while lacking in bonus drops, paying with Candy Canes to advance the story is an additional negative to this. Finally that the event is entirely reliant on Energy to play, while the Final Fantasy VII related event Destroy the Reactor which also requires Energy is just starting on its second week of running, causing many players to be split on what event to pursue. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius events